Babysitting Pains
by sapphire316
Summary: When Zelda and Night are away, Thorne and Misty will play. Can Link and Shadow manage without the princesses around? Or will Shadow's kids triumph, leaving Shadow, Link, and Link's kids defeated and humiliated? R&R!
1. Prologue

**And here's my first Zelda story! There's a lot of my OC's in this, so let me just name them real quick:**

**Night: Shadow Zelda**

**Thorne: Night and Shadow's son, big brother to Misty**

**Misty: Night and Shadow's daughter, little sister to Thorne**

**Ash: Zelda and Link's son, big brother to Emily**

**Emily: Zelda and Link's daughter, little sister to Ash**

**And that's about it! Please enjoy!**

* * *

"Remind me why we have to do this again?"

"Ugh, Shadow, I've told you 10 times!"

"Actually it was 11."

"I really don't care. Anyway, Zelda and I have to go to a meeting in Termina, and we won't be back for a week. You and Link are going to watch the kids while we're away."

"Got it. But one question."

"What?"

"What's my motivation?"

"Oh dear goddesses kill me now."

Night, or Shadow Zelda, sighed. Sometimes Shadow could be so...stupid.

"Look Shadow, you're not acting, you don't have a motivation. Got it?"

"Hehhehheh, I'm just kiddin'! Everything'll be fine. You've got nothing to worry about!"

"...sigh, ok. I trust you. I'm probably going to regret it, but I trust you."

Night gave Shadow a hug and picked up her suitcase. She brushed a jet black strand of hair out of her face and said "Goodbye Shadow. I'll see you in a week." The shadow princess smiled, her fangs gleaming. Shadow blushed and waved goodbye.

Meanwhile, Link and Zelda were saying goodbye, only in a less frustrating way. Finally, the two princesses were ready to go. They each got on a horse, Night on a black mare, with Zelda on a white one. Link and Shadow watched them ride away, then went back inside the castle. They were barely three steps in when two water balloons crashed down over their heads. They heard laughter and a boy with black hair and blue eyes ran down the hall, closely followed by a little girl with red eyes and purple hair, but with a black streak. "This is gonna be a long week." muttered Link.

"Uh huh." Replied Shadow.

* * *

**Link and Shadow are in for one heck of a week, let me tell you. Also, I got a review from someone saying I should try to space out my paragraphs and dialogue better. That's what I tried to do here. Hmm, not sure what I think about it, but I'll keep doing it for this story and see how it turns out. Anyway, please review and don't eat the yellow snow! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


	2. Day One

**And here's day one of our heroes's adventures! Something tells me this is going to be harder than any challenge they've ever faced before. Enjoy!**

* * *

"WAKE UP UNCLE LINK!" "AUGH!" Link shouted as he fell out of bed. The green clad hero looked up to see Misty, his shadow's daughter, standing over him. "Hi Uncle Link!" She said sweetly. "Hi...Misty..." He replied, getting up.

"Lemme take a wild guess: Thorne put you up to this?"

"Uh huh!" Misty said enthusiastically. Link rubbed his forehead.

Thorne was Shadow's son. He was devious, cunning, and had a tendency to talk back to everyone but Night, his mother. Thorne also liked to convince Misty to help him spread chaos. However, many times, they were caught by Ash and Emily, Link and Zelda's kids. But not this time. Ash and Emily were still asleep. Thorne snickered from outside the door. This was going to be fun.

About half an hour later, Link walked downstairs to find Shadow watching TV, eating a bag of chips. "There's something wrong with you." Link said simply. "I'm too awesome?" Asked Shadow.

"No, you took the time to drag a TV all the way here and hook it up and everything." A paintball hit the Hero of Time in the back of the head. Link scowled. "That, and you don't even try to control your own kids."

"They won't listen to me."

"Have you ever even tried telling them what to do?"

"..."

"Point proven."

"Well, Night usually handles it."

"Well Night's not here right now, and I'm not gonna be your slave. You're gonna have to take a little responsibility Shadow."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Aww..."

Shadow sighed and got up. "Ok. What do you want me to do?" he asked.

"Well you can start by telling Thorne to stop shooting paintballs at me."

"Oh come on, it's not that bad.

"Is it?"

Link leaned against the wall, and when he stepped forward again, there was a red Link shaped paint splatter. "...oh." Said Shadow.

"Yeah. Now go." Responded Link, pointing down the hall.

Shadow stepped out into the hallway. "Ok Thorne, you're gonna have to ACK!" The shadow hero came back into the room, his face now painted blue. He spat out some paint. "This is gonna be harder than I thought..." He said.

The whole rest of the day, the two heroes were plagued with Thorne's paintballs and Misty's excessive squealing. Ash and Emily were well behaved, however, and tried to help their dad and "uncle". Even though Link and Shadow technically weren't brothers, they were close enough. And what else would the kids call them? Light self Link? Shadow Shadow? Yeah, that wouldn't be good. Anyway, Link and Shadow eventually ended up sitting on the floor, covered in paints of every color of the rainbow, discussing what they should do.

"Shadow, you've gotta get them under control." Said Link.

"I know..." Shadow responded. "But there's no way they'll ever listen to either of us!"

Link's eyes narrowed. "Well then I guess we'll have to make them listen."

"...dude, you're really creeping me out."

"That's the point."

"Oh."

"Anyway, we should clean up and go to bed. Tomorrow, we're gonna fight back."

"I like that plan!"

"I figured you would."

* * *

**Why do I get the feeling that's not gonna work very well? Oh well, we'll see how it turns out. As usual, please review, and don't brush your teeth with peanut butter! For now, Sapphire316, out.**


End file.
